


Haikyuu!! Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Teasing, Valentine's Day Fluff, makeout, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some vollybae headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Haikyuu!! Headcanons

_Oikawa with a sadistic s/o nsfw headcanons please~_

**Oikawa**

  * Literally will turn into the biggest pillow prince
  * I feel like even though he is accepting of his partners sadistic sexual preference, he would have the most rules that go along with playing
  * He absolutely loves when you mark him up. Lick, suck, bite, and scratch until he is marked for weeks
  * Loves when you beat his ass. Use your hand, use a belt, use a paddle; he wants to squirm when he tries to sit
  * Gag this boy, because his moaning and whining are outer limits. He can get so loud
  * Totally up for sensory deprivation. Wants to be surprised every time you do something to him
  * He’s okay with edging, though it’s not necessarily his favorite thing. You have found that edging him too much results in him crying like a baby
  * However, over-stimulation is his game. Then he’ll be crying for a whole other reason
  * Loves being cuffed, bound, spread-eagled, and suspended. Will literally just give his body to you to use
  * Please, please be careful with his knee though. It’s already bad enough that he has to use a knee support when he plays, he doesn’t want his condition to get worse because you roughed him up too much
  * Toys for you, toys for him, toys for every one, please and thank you
  * He likes to tease and disobey to see how much he can get away with
  * Loves to dress up and roleplay, would literally let you put him in anything
  * Pull on his hair, yank on those silky strands until he squeals
  * Loves it when you use his face for your own pleasure. Literally wants to be drenched in your juices
  * Will let you fuck yourself on him as much and as often as you like
  * … and time for the drawback (if you consider it one)
  * Tooru has no problem with you wanting to get rough and nasty; however, he take his volleyball career very seriously. While having marks is fun, he doesn’t want it to interfere with the way he wears his uniform. You both get joy from him walking a little funny from a rough session, but he gets pretty upset if it effects his practices. He loves you, and never wants you to feel like you have to hide what you want from him, but he expects the same amount of respect and understanding in return, especially if it puts his dreams on the line.



* * *

_What does Sugawara/Oikawa would arrange for their s/o on Valentine's day?_

**Sugawara**

  * The day starts out with the usual good morning text
  * ‘Happy Valentine’s, beautiful girl! Can’t wait to see you later! I have a wonderful surprise for you! Wanna know what it is? You’ll just have to wait and see~ ❤’
  * You probably won’t see him until later because boys got morning practice and he won’t miss that (but you support him)
  * At lunch, he surprises you with a huge bento!
  * He got up extra early to make it, and wants the two of you to share it
  * Of course, the food is delicious, and you can’t help but gush over the cute heart designs in every dish
  * Surprises you with a little candy bar so you can enjoy some sweetness
  * You surprise him back by giving him a kiss on the cheek as thank you
  * Though he blushes, he is absolutely over the moon with joy
  * Give this boy the love, he wants all of it!
  * You won’t be able to see him until later than evening because he has after school activities and the both of you know there is no way Ukai is letting him off the hook for a date
  * You meet him at the cute new udon restaurant that just opened
  * it comes as no surprise that it’s packed, but Suga takes the opportunity to sit closer to you
  * He dresses in some black slacks and a gorgeous emerald button-up shirt (10000% brings out this boys coloring yaas!)
  * He keeps one hand at your waist and constantly whispers in your ear how stunning you look
  * Literally cannot keep his hand off of you, or his lips away from your ear
  * However, he gives you enough space to eat comfortably, though he still watches you with brilliant eyes, and he smiles every time you blush
  * He just loves looking at you so damn much!
  * After a nice conversation to allow the food to settle in your stomach (he totally plays the mom card on you) he pays the bill
  * When you go out, he makes sure to bundle you safely in your coat, and he wraps a stunning scarf around your neck
  * Surprise, it’s his gift to you, and you know you’re going to wear it every possible chance you get
  * He takes you to stroll through the frost covered plum blossoms, and you are so taken by their beauty you don’t notice that he watches you the entire time
  * He ends the night by puling you close under the cover of some of the trees, and giving you a warm, tender kiss
  * Best Valentine’s Day ever!



**Oikawa**

  * Poor toll nugget
  * He had sooooo many ideas planned for Valentine’s, and somehow they all go right in the toilet
  * He starts off the day with good morning text. He sends a short and sweet message while he’s on the train, going to morning practice
  * ‘Happy Valentine’s, cutie! Can’t wait to see you later for our date! ~ 👄’
  * As soon as he steps foot onto school property, he is assaulted by droves of girls that want to give him Valentine chocolate
  * He doesn’t want to be rude, but he definitely needs the help of the team just to make it to the gym in one piece
  * Which of course pisses off Iwaizumi
  * The others badger him, saying that accepting another girls chocolate will only upset you
  * He secretly wonders if they’re right
  * Though you secretly hope otherwise, you don’t get to see him for the entire day at school
  * Every time he steps fot in the hallway, a million girls swarm him
  * You try not to take offense because you know it’s not completely his fault
  * You have to wait until the evening to see him because captain had after school practice as well
  * You agree to meet him at a modest restaurant you picked out together
  * He is running late, and a trail of girls is still following him around
  * He is extremely apologetic, and whisks you away to try and have a nice dinner
  * He makes most of the conversation with stories about the team and his friends, and you don’t mind a single bit
  * it’s the happiest you have seen him all day
  * However, dinner doesn’t last long when people (fangirls) from school keep interrupting
  * he pays the bill and takes you someplace where he thinks you two can be alone
  * The aquarium is dark and quiet, though a little cold
  * He wraps you in his sweater when he sees you shivering
  * He also takes the opportunity to take your hand and compliment you on how stunning you are
  * He doesn’t hold back when telling you how much he adores you
  * Though the aquarium is fairly busy, it’s dark enough that no one bothers each other
  * He lets you cling to his side the entire time, and rubs a hand up and down your arm for added stimulation
  * He stops you for a break in the jellyfish cove
  * You can hardly make out the details of his handsome face, but you could care less
  * He takes the opportunity to apologize for a shitty Valentine’s, though you assure him otherwise a million times over
  * Just to make him feel better, you steal your nerves and initiate the Valentine’s kiss
  * He is completely still at first, but quickly responds with excitement
  * He promises you that next Valentine’s day will be a way better, and then he continues to kiss you in front of the jellyfish~



* * *

_SFW &NSFW headcanons for Tooru Oikawa and his insecure gf please_

**Tooru Oikawa**

**SFW**

  * He has a tendency to point out what he loves about them, specifically commenting on their insecure parts. He won’t shut up about how wonderful they are; so intelligent, so beautiful, so loving. She suddenly understands why Iwaizumi-chan is always hitting him.
  * He opens up about his own insecurities. It doesn’t help with everyone, but knowing that the person you over and care about most is just as imperfect and unsure can make you feel a little better about yourself. 
  * Has definitely sent her pictures early in the morning of when he first wakes up. I know how perfect people like to make him out to be, but I believe even the King has morning where he wakes up with a swollen face and his hair sticking out in odd directions. I am talking pre-shower, possibly even oily-faced Tooru. We’re all human folks, he has his days too.
  * Listens to everything she have to say. As much as it is hard for him to sit and listen to her talk about herself, he also acknowledges that she needs to get these feelings off of her chest. He never wants to make her feel like she can’t air these feelings and get a touch of genuine care from him. 
  * Makes her pay in kisses if she ever degrades herself. There should never be a time when she outs herself down so low. He likes to raise her back up with love and kindness. He wants to teach her that everyone has things about themselves they are unsure of, but they should never take over our lives. 
  * Sometimes she just needs some space, and he does his best to respect that. He realizes that everyone needs their own time to think things over, and little room to breathe. He will, however, make sure that she is eating her meals and getting rest as she should. He would hate for her to neglect her health. 
  * Shares his clothes with her. She doesn’t even have to ask. He sees her with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks and her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and he is draping his jacket around her shoulders. The scent of him on the clothing along with the warmth of his body can create a happy little cocoon he is happy to share with her. 
  * Stands up for her if she is ever the victim of harsh criticism. Bullies are very real, and despite his own actions in volleyball, Tooru actually has very little tolerance for bullying. Especially when it comes to his girlfriend. It may not seem as if he is angry at first. His tone is low and his face is still bright, but the deadly look in his eyes and the threatening words that leave his mouth have these people trembling for their lives. They should just be thankful that the rest of the team doesn’t get a hold of them, or else they would really be sorry.



**NSFW**

  * Long make-outs. The kind where he buries his hands in her hair and steers her mouth over his. He pulls away to give her air when she needs, and he takes advantage of the opportunity to whisper how much he loves and adores her in those moments. His voice is deep and husky, and she can clearly see the passion clouding his eyes. 
  * Body fuckin worship. THIS boi~ if he knows of even the slightest things his girlfriend is unhappy with in herself, he is giving it the utmost care and attention during their more intimate moments. Kissing, licking, sucking, leaving marks and praise and losing himself completely in every inch of her. She will have no doubt of how he feels about her when he is done completely ravishing the crap out of her. 
  * Going. Down. On. Her. Swiping his tongue through her juices and he lightly swirls his thumb around her clit. He drinks up every ounce of her before tongue her slit and fucking her on his tongue. He gets her writhing beneath him before pulling away. But don’r worry, he comes back with a vengeance as he slides two long fingers int her pussy and attaches his luscious lips to her sensitive clit. Her works her thoroughly until he has her spasming beneath his touches.. and then some.
  * Ride him. God, he loves when she rides him. He wants to see her bouncing on his hard cock, her face contorted with pleasure. He is either gripping her hips and pulling her own on him with every thrust, or caressing her breasts as they bounce above him. He is amazed with the way her lusty little body takes his every thrust, and he loves seeing her expression bared before him. Absolutely loves when she falls into his chest after an intense orgasm. 
  * He lets her explore his body as much as she likes. He finds great pleasure in her shy exploration and encourages her to touch him as much as she wants. He lets her leave hickies where the team will see them, lets her nibble at his chest, worship his cock with licks and kisses. He lets her wring unending orgasms from him and massage his testicles. Hell, he would probably even let his girlfriend rim him if that’s what she wanted. No part of his body is closed to her. 
  * Clothed sex. Sometimes she just needs that little barrier, and he is totally okay with that. He would rather her be honest about these things than ever put her in a situation where she disliked what he did to her. Most often, he likes to put one of his shirts on her. The sight of his clothes draping on her form drives him wild, and he likes leaving his scent on her skin on more than one way. 
  * Multiple orgasms. He praises her constantly as he brings her to orgasm again and again. Chances are he is praising a different thing each time. He wants her to know how pleasurable he finds her, and how much pleasure he feels in these things about her. He hopes to associate the strong pleasure and happiness with these part s of her until she can see herself a little more clearly. Until then, orgasms galore. 
  * Shower/bath sex. Cleaning her in the shower gives him a chance to see and love all the parts of her she may hate. And it may go beyond the possibility of stretch marks or thicc thighs. Smelly armpits, unruly pubes, stubbly legs, even menstrual blood. He is there to appreciate and comfort her about everything that she is. Showers give him more free range to touch every part of her body. He soaps her down thoroughly, and as he rinses her off, he makes to sure to give a mind-numbing orgasm. Sometimes he stimulates her with the shower head, and doesn’t let up until she is shaking beneath him. The bath is more for slower and more intimate moments. Those times when she just needs to be held and loved slowly. He cherishes every moment, and isn’t letting her leave until she is pruney and languid.



* * *

_Can you do SFW and nsfw head canons of daichi sawamura?_

**Dachi Sawamura**

  * Daichi is a very well-liked guy so it’s not difficult for him to find a relationship. 
  * It’s how he got together with his s/o. The found him so kind and charming and strong and fell for him immediately (because who wouldn’t be?).
  * Volleyball is incredibly important to him, but he would absolutely love it if his s/o supported is fiery passion. Of course, he would love to teach them to play, if they don’t already know. He doesn’t expect them to be great, but he just wants to share something he loves with them, and make them feel included. 
  * Hold his hand. Hold his _hand. HOLD HIS HAND!_ Please, hold his absolutely gorgeous, thick-fingered, utterly-calloused, strong yet gentle hands. Trace over the calloused and scars he has from years of playing sports and working hard. Trace the lines on his palm. Kiss his fingers, and squeeze him reassuringly so he knows how much you love him. 
  * Motivation is everything to him. He is the captain of a team that is going great places for the first time in a long while. Lord only knows how much pressure that puts on him, so having someone to motivate him outside of his usual group would be amazing. He finds the extra support detrimental to being able to get up everyday and doing his best for him and his teammates. 
  * Shoulder and back massages. After a long day at practice, he is sore and tires, so to have some relaxation time is wonderful. The feeling of lithe digits rubbing and pressing firmly into his tense muscles is a great way to end a long day. He turns to putty beneath their hands. 
  * Midnight dates with pork buns and cocoa. They hold hands as they run through the dark, chilly streets. Daichi laughs low in his chest as they complain of the chill in the air. 
  * Shares his clothes very generously. Most of his clothes are sports clothes, but if his s/o ever wanted to wear a hoodie or jacket of his, he would be more then happy to let them. Putting his t-shirt or tank on when it’s ridiculously hot out. Curling up in his winter coat when it’s frigid outside, or sharing an extra long scarf. 
  * Embarrassing forehead and cheek kisses. Daichi gets extremely embarrassed when kissing his s/o, but will indulge them with forehead kisses for quick affection, or if they have a tender moment to themselves, then he will kiss them on the cheek. Suga never lets him live it down, while Tanaka and Noya always yell about how jealous they are. He gets the most beautiful crimson blush on his face,ears, and neck when he is teased.
  * When he and his s/o sit at home alone, then he loves to hold them in his lap. He has muscular thighs, that his s/o can settle in on. The natural heat that he radiates makes them comfy and sleepy, and they happily curl into his lap where he wraps his arms around them. The beating of his heart lulls them, and he feels on top of the world that they trust him so much. 
  * Sleepovers… are not the best. Daichi gets home late because of after school practice, so his s/o has to wait around for him. He is usually really tired when he gets home, so they don’t do much more than eat dinner and then chill out. He then gets up really early in the morning to jog and exercise before he leaves to go to morning practice. He wakes you up before he goes and sometimes tries to at least have apiece of toast with them before he goes. Spending weekends with him is much more fun, since he has more time to spend with them.
  * Can actually dress himself extremely well. He spends most of his time in athletic wear because that is what is easiest and most convenient for him But when he dresses up for ceremonies and dates… oh lordy. All eyes are him, both men and women. He is a real looker when he cleans up. 
  * Dad jokes galore. He does it just because he knows the reaction it will get from people, but he really enjoys the look on their faces. Sometimes he can actually get people to laugh, but then he will kill the joke by repeating it all the time. His s/o can’t even so much as brush their teeth without him dropping a dad joke. 



**NSFW**

  * When he is in the mood, his kisses are fierce. He holds his s/o’s face between his warm hands and holds them in place as he devours their mouth. Nips at their lip and licks into their mouth. Chuckles as they whimper against his onslaught. 
  * His kisses travel down their chin to their pulse, where he loves to playfully nip at their pulse. Doesn’t always leave marks there, but definitely loves giving it attention. Obsessed with marking their shoulder. Latching his teeth on and holding them still as he marks them. Growls against them as he leaves his mark, and loves to hear their breath catch in their throat. 
  * Loves when his partner nibbles at his ear. The sensitive skin is doubly so for him, and the feeling of their hot breath on his neck makes him melt. 
  * Growls when his partner runs their nails over his scalp. They grab hold of his short black hair and tug lightly to get his attention, and they have it. The feelings of their hands in his hair makes his spine tingle. 
  * He loves breasts and nipples. He wants to feel the weight of breasts in his hands as he sneaks his hands under their shirt. Runs his thumbs over their nipples until they pebble into little pearls. Squeezes and massages the globes as he whispers into their ear. Strips their shirts away and takes their nipples into his mouth hungrily. Licks, sucks, and nips at them till they are red and puffy. Hums and purrs against their skin as he tastes their skin. 
  * Daichi feels so loved when his partner pays attention to his torso. He works very hard to stay in shape, so when they kiss and suckle down his chest to his abdomen, he is in heaven. The gentle touches of their mouth and tongue put him on cloud nine. 
  * Nearly dies when his s/o goes down on him. They leave bruises and hickies all over his thick and luscious thighs, completely marking him up. No one can get enough of those godly thighs. As they kiss his pelvis while they stroke his hard length. They tease his tip with their tongue before taking him into their mouth. He has some girth, so they struggle to fit him in without gagging. But he likes it. Will thread his fingers through their hair and hold them still as he thrusts deep into their mouth. Groans and curses as the heat of their mouth envelopes him and their tongue massages the underside. Loves to cum down their throat, and watch them lick his cum from the corner of their mouth. 
  * He returns the favor happily. Bites at the meat of their thighs like a carnivore, leaving at least one mark on their thigh to match the ones they left on him. Licks up their essence before latching his mouth onto their sex. Revels in the taste of their essence, drinking up every drop. Incorporates his fingers to massage their sensitive spots to push them towards the edge even faster. Doesn’t let up until they cum at least once. His fingers dig into their thighs as they come apart beneath his mouth. 
  * Loves to have his partner in his lap as he finally pushes inside of them. Holds them by their hips or thighs as he thrusts up into them, exhibiting his great strength. Holds them so tight that sometimes he leaves mild bruises on their hips. 
  * Also enjoys taking them against the wall. Holding their leg around his hip as he pushes them against the wall and thrusts as hard as he can. Loves to hear them screaming as they fall apart around him. 
  * He never lasts long after he feels them contract with orgasm around his cock. Groans and curses and cums as they continue to fall apart. 
  * Has some sex toys that he likes to use against his partner. A bullet vibrator, to tease them, a large wand vibrator that he uses to overstimulate them, and a butt plug to fill them so they feel overstuffed as he fucks them. 
  * Has had sex with his partner in every room of the house. There is nothing he hasn’t bent them over or taken them on. Including the shower, which he absolutely loves. There is nothing better than coming home after his morning jog and finding his partner in the shower. He fucks them against the tiled wall as they soap each other down. 
  * Has dabbled with the idea of tying them down and blindfolding them. Gags are fun, but he would rather hear them cry out as he rips wave after wave of pleasure from their strung body. 
  * Spankings galore. Those large rough hands re perfect for spanking, and he will do so until their ass is bruised and his hand is swollen. Enjoys it more when they wriggle in his lap, and he has to grasp the nape of their neck to force them down and still.
  * A major Dominant streak. Always in control, and steers them through every level of pleasure. 
  * That, of course, does not mean he forgets about slow loving. There are just some days when he and his partner both need to take things slow and reacquaint each other with their love. 



* * *

_Do you have any Nsfw headcanons of Iwaizumi Hajime?_

**NSFW**

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

  * The kind of guy that is okay with basic forms of PDA. I see him as the one to walk with his hand wrapped around his S/O’s waist, or maybe even with his hand in the back pocket of their jeans. He likes the intimate physical contact as well as the ability to pull them close as he sees fit. 
  * There are two different modes of kisses with this guy:
  * The first is the slow, sensual kisses. The kind where he is sucking on his S/O’s lower lip and laving their mouth slowly with a chesty growl. He holds their face between his calloused hands and tilts it the way he feels is most comfortable and pleasurable. He often tastes of mint gum, since he is a little worried about kissing his s/o with bad breath, but they never seem to mind either way. These kisses last a long time. If he is kissing slowly, he makes sure he has all the time in the world to enjoy it for as long as possible. 
  * The other kind of kisses are the rough and hungry ones. He will fist a hand in his s/o’s hair and tilt their head back before slanting his mouth over theirs. He doesn’t give them much time to think about what he is doing before he is pushing his tongue into their mouth. He bites at the lips and sucks on their tongue. He loves the sound of his s/o gasping, trying to catch their breath from the intensity. These are more rare, but extremely hot and needy when they do come about. Leave his s/o shaking and weak at the knees when he pulls away. 
  * Was unsure about the idea of leaving marks on his s/o at first, but after a few accidental hickies, he finds that he likes the possessive mark. They start off few and far, the dark marks left around the collar every once in a while. Then they start to spread. Around the neck and collar, down the shoulder and arm, and plenty of other intimate places beneath their clothes. He is nervous the first time he goes to volleyball practice with one of his own. The other seniors tease him the whole time, and won’t let him escape. However, he learns that he can use it against them, pinpointing their jealousy over not having a wonderful lover like he does. He starts to wear them with pride, and loves the shocked look on their faces when he removes his jersey to reveal the full extent of their loving. 
  * Which brings us to the scratching. More than once when changing in the locker room, Hajime has displayed a back full of scratches. The younger kids worried a little that he was attacked by a small animal, but Mattsun would just laugh and shoo them away. The seniors are very aware of where the scratches are from. Iwaizumi acts like they are no big deal, but he is proud to wear them. Every scratch he earns is proof that he can pleasure his s/o.
  * Hajime is a lover of foreplay. To extend out the anticipatory build up to sex is favorable to him. Long kisses down his s/o’s body, paying homage to every inch of their luscious figure. He likes the expression they make when he plays with their nipples and they bite their lip to prevent from making sounds. He likes to nibble up their legs and make them squirm when he won’t put his mouth where they need him. Eliciting the most beautiful sounds, he encourages them to be as loud as they like and to just enjoy themselves. 
  * He feels pretty equally about oral. He enjoys giving to his partner as much as he likes receiving from them. He enjoys being able to pin their hips down and take his time torturing them slowly. The heat of them in his mouth, their delicious essence on his tongue. Sometimes he will throw their legs over his shoulders and engulf them completely. He especially enjoys the noises they make when they get close to climax. In return, he loves the feeling of their mouth around his cock. He slides his fingers through their hair and guides their mouth over him as he grunts softly. With permission, he likes to cum in their mouth. Sometimes they even let him fuck their mouth until they are practically gagging around him. 
  * He sees the merits in being able to have sex in the missionary position. While the most “vanilla” of the positions, it allows him to stare at their face and read their expressions as he fucks them. The ease of access in which he can kiss them and suck on their neck is exciting to him. When he gets close to climax, he likes that he can bury his face in their neck and groan and curse as he releases. 
  * Doggy style is one of his go-to favorites when he wants things a little rougher. Thick-fingered hands grab onto their hips with punishing force and hold them still as his hips snap forward roughly. The sound f skin slapping and the wet squelch of their sex fills the room with his grunts and their pleasured whimpers. Will sometimes spank their ass as he fucks them. Also, pushes their face down into the bed/pillows when he gets closer. Practically on top of them, fucking them as hard and quick as he can to bring them to orgasm as he finds his own. Despite the amount of power and control he wields, he still finds it important for his partner to cum first, and preferably multiple times. 
  * Even Hajime has days where he is tired and sore from volleyball, so he knows the merits of letting his partner ride him sometimes. Laid out on the bed and cradled in the pillows while they straddle his lap. They take the opportunity to tease him and do for him all the things he usually does for them to feel good. A lot louder and more open with his expressions when they ride him, and his hands roam all over their body. Steers their hips, as well as pistons his own from beneath the closer they get to orgasm. Really enjoys them snuggling into his chest when they are finished. 
  * Not above using toys in the bedroom. Hajime, of course, clears all use of external objects with his partner. He is not judgey and thinks that anything they are into is worth willing at least once. Vibrators are pretty basic, but he likes torturing them lowly with the little buzzies. He is also really into being able to tie his partner up. Whether it be something as simple as tying their wrists to the headboard, or having them suspended from the ceiling; he thinks they are beautiful. Having them completely at his mercy is such a rush to him. 
  * Hajime is really, really good about wearing condoms. While he loves children dearly, he would never want to stress out his partner with an accident, or rush them in to anything they aren’t ready for. However, when their relationship is well established, and Hajime sees his partner as someone to spend the rest of his life with, then he would be a little more open about trying sex without a condom.However, something like that comes with long talks beforehand, as well as doctors visits and birth control just to be extra safe. He would never want such an experience to turn out negatively for them. 
  * That being said, he does enjoy seeing his release other places on their body. On their face after a mind-shattering blowjob. The white cream dripping on their cheeks and from their lips as their eyes are blown out in excitement. Dripping from their thighs after he pulls out and finishes on them. On their stomach, their hands, anywhere that he can mark them. It makes him feel powerful, loved and respected. He also has a lot of respect and love for his partner who allows him to do such with just as much excitement. 
  * Is in to some Dom/Sub play if his partner is willing. Likes controlling their pleasure and getting a little rough with them wen he has the chance and their permission. Tying them up, down, and every way in between is pretty exciting. Spanking, whipping, tickling, and withholding their orgasm. He loves to see them so desperate that they cry. It also goes the other way, in which he will continue to fuck them and make them orgasm until they nearly pass out from the unending pleasure. 



* * *

_Do you have any headcannons on how you think Tsukki, Hinata, Kageyama and Yamaguchi will be like where they're third years?_

**Tsukishima Kei**

  * He is that third year that everybody knows and has heard about, but they are too afraid to approach him. Probably with good reason seeing as he doesn’t really go out of his way to talk to anyone he doesn’t already know. Younger kids will see the way he treats Hinata and Kageyama and just naturally assume he is not a very approachable person. Which, again, is true to some extent.
  * He has grown a little again (seeing as people can continue to grow and change until they are 25). He is a little taller and he has gained some muscle mass. I think at this point, while he still remains rather thin, he has taken is workouts a or more seriously and has put some meat on his bones. However, he never sees his body from the perspective of attractiveness, but instead for how well it helps him play volleyball. 
  * He works the lower-classmen on the volleyball team very hard. Whoever is paired with Tsukki for practice or drills shouldn’t expect him to go easy on them. He doesn’t do it to be mean, but because he feels it necessary to show them the extent of what they could face when they are playing for real. Any advice that he gives them may come across stern or bitey, but he just wants them to catch on to what they can do better and apply it in a setting that isn’t as stressful as a real competition. 
  * He never denies that Yamaguchi is his best friend, but has somehow just gotten used to the fact that Hinata and Kageyama have been added to their group as well. They annoy him, and he is often found teasing them, but their is something about their attitude that adds a little more balance to their group. He has resigned himself as the official tutor when it comes to those two. While he doesn’t really enjoy how much they whine and how long it takes them to understand things; he won’t deny that their presence is critical to the team and he needs them their.
  * Gets really annoyed by fawning girls. While some are rather subtle and polite with their comments, he is tired of walking in to school everyday to a gaggle of girls fawning over him and the other third years. He gets especially upset when girls put letters in his show locker or his desk. On more than one occasion he has been sen throwing the letters out without even reading them. Frequently denies chocolates on valentine’s day, saying that he doesn’t like sweets. Is known as the resident heartbreaker, but the girls still flock to him at every opportunity. The only exception is Yachi, for which he has a very very soft spot.



**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

  * First and foremost, I headcanon Yamaguchi as being the new CAPTAIN! That’s right, our freckly angel baby is the captain of the Karasuno team. I feel that Ennoshita saw all the potential he had as well as the compassion that would make him the perfect captain. While most kids see him as the friendly and soft captain, don’t piss him off or try to back-talk him. He won’t stand for that crap. He has found his strength and standing, and he’s not afraid to pull authority when he feels the need to. An amazing captain, and if he ever feels lost, he knows there are reliable and good people he can turn to for advice. 
  * Has also grown. He has gotten even taller and definitely filled out in his body. He works out regularly with Tsukki, and his body has really taken to their workout. More confident in his body, as well as wears more sleeveless tops. Flaunts his beautiful freckles all day err day. He has grown his hair out long enough to pull the top half back in a faux man bun. Really he just does it to keep his hair out of his face when he practices or plays volleyball. 
  * A lot more friendly and outgoing than he used to be. He makes friends very easily with all of the younger teammates, and he is quick to encourage them. He remembers how he felt when he thought he wasn’t a very good player, and he passes that kind of wisdom on to the new kids. He has also found it easier to talk with girls. They fawn after him and the other third years, and while he likes the attention he knows most of them are only awed by his athletic prowess. The only person he truly melts for is Yachi. She has seen them through their best and worst, and he knows everything about her is genuine. 
  * Still works at the store, making extra money. He knows its only a matter of time before he heads off to college and he needs to be supporting his dreams. He also know that he doesn’t have much of a chance to get any sports scholarships, but he enjoys leading the others so much that he has considered becoming a coach instead. He sometimes wonders if he is really worthy of the number 1 that is on his jersey, but when he leads well and gets good results from those around him then he knows it’s where he belongs. 
  * Has become good friends with some of the third years at other schools. He can never forget all the people he has gone against over the years of playing volleyball, but is glad for the friendships he has made because of it. People like Lev and Kindaichi have become some of his away friends, people he talks with and plans practices with when needed. Though they still get competitive, he enjoys spending time with them overall. He knows when they go off to college they can let that one little thing go and be even closer as friends. 



**Hinata Shouyo**

  * The only third year that hasn’t really grown. He got lucky the break between his 2nd and 3rd year by growing a couple of centimeters, but nothing more than that. However, he has come to terms with being the size he is and knows that it works out to his advantage. Insisted on keeping his number 10 jersey, since it’s still his dream to be as great and the Little Giant. The other third years thought he was a little crazy for wanting that but Yamaguchi allowed in anyways. 
  * Still as hyper and passionate about volleyball as he was from day one. He is trying hard for a scholarship, so he plays his best at every game. His name starts to spread among other schools, and even his seniors talk about him in college. Has done his best to keep his grades up, and is extremely thankful to Tsukki who helps tutor him and Kageyama.
  * Still gets in to petty fights with Kageyama, though they seem to blow over a lot quicker than in the early days. They are much more in tune with each other, so what they argue about is mostly just small miscommunications. Regardless, the breadth of their arguments tends to scare some of the first years. Yamaguchi is quick to reproach them for their behavior, but it doesn’t stop it from happening again. Part way through the year, everyone gets so used to it that practice just continues around them as they bicker and work things out.
  * Still doesn’t take too much notice in girls over volleyball. All the girls fawn over the star player, and while he appreciates their admiration and support, he really doesn’t have the time to think about dating. He gets a record amount of chocolates and notes for Valentine’s Day, but he merely takes all the candy home and shares it with his sister. The only girl that he would ever consider would be Yachi, but he sees her as such a good friend and fantastic team manager, that he wouldn’t do anything to put their friendship at risk. 
  * Has become one of the top-tier players in the district. Never thought he would reach the point where he was labelled one of the best, but it is an honor nonetheless. Has gotten more used to being in the public eye, but still gets stomach problems when he gets nervous. Has considered carrying stomach remedies for those moments when he can’t afford to be running back and forth to the bathroom. Is also happy not to run in to intimidating bullies in the bathrooms anymore. 



**Kageyama Tobio**

  * Has become the new King of the Court. At one point, he was a little upset that he wasn’t given the opportunity to be the captain, but is happy with the decision in the end. He focuses so much energy on his game and with school that being captain on top of everything else would overwhelm him. He does his best for every game, and is always trying to learn more and improve. Has gotten over his competitiveness with his seniors, and instead focuses on is own future and abilities. 
  * On of the top setters in Japan. Has already done small magazine articles and local tv spots. He has quite the future ahead of him, but he can’t help thinking that a lot of that is thanks to Hinata. While he has a plethora of colleges to choose from after graduation, he finds it hard to believe playing on any other team than the same as Hinata. Is constantly bugging the little ginger about which school he might want to go to, just to see what the options are. 
  * Harbors a crush for Yachi. He knows about all of the other girls that are interested in him, some even from the volleyball team. However, his eyes can never go beyond the little blonde that carries such support for he and the team. He helps her with anything she needs, and sometimes he is not very subtle with his crush. But she doesn’t seem to realize anything so he thinks its okay. Doesn’t really pay attention to other girls, and even gets a little upset when they get a little too forward. Still walks around with a deep blue-eyed scowl as he drinks his milk. 
  * His dream of becoming the best has never stopped growing. While he knows there are many opportunities for him to take in college, he hopes one day to play for the national team. Or maybe even the Olympic team. He has the talent and the potential, he just has to get there with continuous hard work. 
  * Is very quick to come down hard on kids who enter the team with an ego. If there is anything he has learned from being at Karasuno, it’s that there is no room for that kind of behavior on the court. He is the prime example for how one should act as a team while playing, and is quick to reprimand others who don’t wish to follow. Is often the disciplinarian when Yamaguchi is having a hard time with the kids. Just for that, he becomes one of the kids’ favorite team members. Learns even more how to work with others as a team, and opens up a little as a senior mentor. 



* * *

Could you do sfw and nsfw headcanons of dating Iwaizumi Hajime and Ushijima?

**Iwaizumi** and **Ushijima**

  * First dating these two can be a bit difficult. Iwaizumi has a fiery passion that seems to explode out in intervals whereas Ushijima has a tendency to approach all things i life with reserve. Hajime tends to only express when he upset or confused, and Wakatoshi tends to meet everything with a rather stoic expression. This can cause some misunderstandings at first.
  * However, if things get to that point, both are very willing to sit down with their s/o and have a good long talk about what you all expect out of the relationship. Once things are smoothed out, you all grow rather close.
  * Hajime is the kind of guy to wrap his arm around his s/o’s waist as they walk, or even slip his hand into their back pocket. His touched are subtle but intimate. Wakatoshi is different in that he would rather hold hands or link arms. He is not as quick to jump to touching, but he never turns his s/o away. When the two of them walk side by side, they tend to link their arms while their hands are in their pockets. Something subtle but still slightly possessive of the other. 
  * Hajime laughs a lot easier than Toshi, however you both end up laughing at what Toshi has to say. Sometimes he tells a dry joks that sends you both into unbelievable laughter, other times he doesn’t realize he says something funny or cheesy. Yet, you and Hajime have made it your mission to make Toshi laugh as much as you both can. His smile is beautiful, and the deep baritone of his laugh had you both blushing the first time you heard it. 
  * Wakatoshi tends to have a hard time coming up with good date ideas. There are times when he and Hajime can comfortable go out and play volleyball together, in which they really enjoy themselves. Yet, they know you don’t always want to do that. Hajime is the one to suggest taking you to the movies or to a cafe. Though, Wakatoshi suggested going berry picking once and all three of you had the most amazing time. 
  * Hajime tends to gift his s/o items that you want. It doesn’t necessarily matter if they are frivolous or small, he wants to get you something he knows will make you happy. Wakatoshi, on the other hand, tends to give you gifts of a more practical nature. He remembers a lot of things that you complain or wonder about, and they are gifted to you promptly. Whether it be a pack of new socks or a bag of groceries, his mind is just set on making sure you are taken care of.
  * Both are wildly protective of you. They don’t get jealous easily, unless some guy is sleazing on you, but if anyone ever dares to hurt or insult you then they are done for. They know that there are some difficulties that come with being in a poly relationship. However, they don’t want any of that to affect you in a negative manner. They can handle every tough and mean comment that comes their way, but they will not tolerate that behavior directed towards you. Hajime tends to get loud and angry right in people’s faces, waving his fist around and grabbing clothing as he tells them off. Wakatoshi tends to pose himself in front of you like an iron shield, and glares down on the other person while he belittles their behavior with strict words and a cold glare. Both of them together would probably be too much for one person to handle. Their overall aura when angry is just suffocating. they just do it because they love you. 
  * When all three of you are together at home, that is the place where you can all truly unwind and be yourselves. Both of they guys lounge on the couch and talk sports while you nestle into them in various positions of dog pile. Sometimes you beg to be i the middle, squished between the two buff boys, but then times they need that center attention as well. Sometimes Netflix will be playing, or they will be watching volleyball games. You all usually munch on snacks, though they have rubbed some of their healthy habits off on you. Gentle kisses and hugs are shared in the warm cozy space.



**NSFW**

  * You probably initiated the first kiss with both of the boys. Hajime blushed but happily kissed you until you were both out of breath. Wakatoshi accepted the kiss with a cool face and a light hum. The first time you saw them kiss each other, you giggled so much Hajime became wildly embarrassed. The three of you all share kisses equally so as not to make anyone feel left out. 
  * Hajime and Wakatoshi both love foreplay. Hajime tends to be rather playful with foreplay, kissing and nipping and tickling until his s/o looks flushed and happy. Wakatoshi takes a more intimate route, kissing them tenderly and laving their skin until they are panting for him. 
  * Hajime is a huge fan of both giving and receiving oral sex. He goes down on his partner, leaving little love marks on their thighs, and sucking at their sex until they are cumming for them. He is a little more careful with Wakatoshi, since he knows a volleyball uniform can reveal marks on their legs. However, he still loves planting his hands on the large man’s thighs and sucking him until Toshi is cumming down his throat.And yes, he swallows every time. He leans back and moans gravelly when you suck his cock. He mutters praises as you bring him closer to the edge. He is much the same with Wakatoshi, though Toshi does this thing with his tongue that has Hajime shouting in appreciation. He cums almost immediately when the both of you put your mouth on his cock at the same time. 
  * Wakatoshi appreciate the talent of the tongue, but also loves to just use his hands. He fingers you open as you cry and convulse for him. The smooth slickness of your inner walls prompts him to finger you open until he has you moaning and cumming on his hand. He often uses both of his hands on you depending on if you are taking both he and Hajime; working both holes open until you are slick and ready. He does the same with Hajime. Wakatoshi will slick his hand up with lube and stroke Hajime’s cock until he is cumming all over his and. He also fingers Hajime’s ass open when they feel like a different kind of play, or when they are alone. The sound of Hajime grunting as gasping as his hole is slowly opened to Wakatoshi makes the larger male flush with excitement. 
  * Hajime loves to slowly sink his cock int his lover, watching every inch of his arousal disappear. He grunts and growls low in his chest as the constricting feeling pulses around his cock. He always gives his lover the chance to get comfortable with his size before he starts shallowly thrusting in and out. He throws his lovers legs over his shoulders to hit the deepest part of them and hear them cry out for more.His thrusting gets deeper and rougher the closer he gets to orgasm, and he always tries to make his lover orgasm before him. If that’s not the case, then he will gladly finger them or go down on them until they do cum. 
  * Wakatoshi likes to take his lover sitting in his lap. They will straddle him and sink down on his cock with a grunt from them both. Once they have adjusted to his size, he grabs their ass or hips and thrusts into them from below. He doesn’t let up on them until they both have cum, and he loves when they scream out his name.
  * There have also been times where Hajime will enter his lover, and Wakatoshi will take him from behind. The larger man’s powerful thrusts will make Hajime’s pounding into his lover even harsher. The flutter of his lovers walls around his cock along with the head of Wakatoshi’s cock pounding into his prostate has him cumming lightening fast. However, he is typically stuck there until the other two have finished, in which his cries of overstimulation spur them on. Wakatoshi will typically nibble on Hajime’s back while his lover sucks on his neck. Yet, after some care and a shower, Hajime never feels more relaxed or loved. 
  * There are also times when they boys will penetrate their lover at the same time. Typically Hajime will sink in first before Wakatoshi goes next. The utter fullness has their lover beyond sensitive, wailing both of their names as they start to thrust shallowly. They both go slow until they really feel their lover open up to them, in which they will start thrusting harder. They each hold their lover so tight that they leave some small bruises on their hips and legs. They have their lover cumming multiple times, and don’t stop until both have cum.
  * Aftercare can be a lengthy process, since there are three people. They both look to you first if you have been in the middle. They wipe you down with warm cloths, and rub lotion into any of your sore parts. Wakatoshi will carry you to the bathroom for a hot bath, while Hajime takes care of stripping the bed and putting on some fresh sheets. They let you soak in the hot soothing water before they help you wash up with some fresh smelling soap and shampoo. Once they have finished washing you down, they take turns in the water. You sit on the closed toilet and chat with them happily as they wash up, and then you all head to bed together. One of the two will probably dress you in their shirt for bed, and you all cuddle together to get a good nights sleep. 



**Author's Note:**

> Due to the purge on tumblr, I will be posting these here~


End file.
